dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Pseudo Super Saiyan
サイヤ |romaji = Giji Sūpā Saiya-jin |english = |ref=''Daizenshū 6'', page 70''Daizenshū 7'', page 134 |group = Saiyan |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 |movie debut = Movie #7 |ova debut = |type = Ability |class = Supplementary |range = User |related = |derived = |users = * Son Gokū }} The Pseudo Super Saiyan is a movie-only heightened transformation undergone by Son Gokū. The form produces a erratic, power-crazed warrior that fights based on pure instinct, though the form is possibly the most short-lived out of any Super Saiyan transformation. The form is not the 'true' Super Saiyan form, but a 'false' version of the form, hence the name. Appearance & Personality In terms of appearance, the Pseudo Super Saiyan resembles a glorified Kaiōken, possessing many of the same changes. When transformed, the Saiyan's hair stands on end, much like the Super Saiyan, but does not tinge itself gold; instead, there are red tints, related to the gold aura that surrounds the Saiyan's body. There is an increase in muscle mass, and the irises in a Saiyan's eyes vanish entirely, leaving the sclera blank and white, akin to the Legendary Super Saiyan. In addition to the golden tint they gain to their skin, the Saiyan gains a fiery, violent golden aura that can burn on contact. Personality-wise, the changes are even more extreme than the aesthetics. Fitting with the Super Saiyan transformation being fueled by rage, the Pseudo Super Saiyan is characterized by a complete loss of sanity and reason. When using the form, Gokū showed no signs of consciousness, and merely proceeded to heavily beat down Slug violently and without hesitation. It was only when the Saiyan received a mental shock that he was able to return to his senses. Attributes The exact requirements to utilizing the Pseudo Super Saiyan transformation aren't fully understood. Goku unlocked the form during a battle with Slug, while he was on the losing end of the battle against the elder Namekian. Unlike the regular Super Saiyan form, which requires a severe amount of mental strife to unlock the Saiyan's hidden powers, the Pseudo Super Saiyan form seemed to lack this, merely being a burst of power in a moment of desperation. While transformed, the Saiyan gains an immense power increase; Gokū, while on the losing side of the battle against Slug, proved himself more than capable of overwhelming the Namekian through sheer brute force, and his ki blasts were enough to wreck the Nameccian's right arm. A Saiyan transformed into the Pseudo Super Saiyan statte also gains an aura that functions very much like flames; a simple touch from the aura is enough to burn the opponent, causing added damage to their physical blows. The fighting style of the Saiyan also changes. Gokū normally has a more refined method of fighting, having been trained professionally by martial artists of varying degrees of skill. As a Pseudo Super Saiyan, he fought erratically, mercilessly attacking Slug without hesitation, and appeared to be fighting purely on instinct and rage, unaware of himself. The powered-up state this form provides, however, lasts only as long as the Saiyan remains in this state of mind; any mental shock that can revert them to their normal state of mind also depletes the power of their form, reverting a Saiyan to their base state.Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyan Son Gokū Trivia *In the episode "Don't Let Victory Escape!! Decided With an Ultra-Fast Kamehameha", Gokū demonstrates a similar form to the Pseudo Super Saiyan form; his hair raises and stands on end, but remains black, and he gains a golden aura. This, however, was an unintentional similarity and was added as a last minute addition when Toei decided to keep Gokū's Super Saiyan powers hidden from Paikūhan. His hair and eyes were altered from gold and green to black, while his aura remained untouched. A similar occurrence happened in Dragon Ball GT, during Gokū's battles with the Seven-Star Dragon and Freeza and Cell. **Gokū has also appeared similarly to this state in the manga, during the Parent and Child Kamehameha with Gohan. When Gokū's spirit appeared behind Gohan, his hair was upright, in the Super Saiyan style, but it was the same color as his base state. While this was changed in the anime to his Super Saiyan state, Dragon Ball Z: God and God corrected the anime's original mistake to black, rendering Gokū in a state similar to the Pseudo Super Saiyan once again. **In Dragon Ball Super, Gokū once again takes on a similar appearance to this state. In the final with Jiren, he was unable to properly maintain Super Saiyan, and occasionally possessed his Super Saiyan aura with his normal hair color. *The Psuedo Super Saiyan form is, uniquely, the only form to not be properly represented in any form of Dragon Ball video game. It was alluded to in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, but not shown. References Category:Transformations Category:Supplementary Techniques Category:Super Saiyan Transformations Category:Movie-only Techniques